Слияние двух лун
by ericell
Summary: Это была страсть,вспыхнувшая с первого взгляда и как костер в жаркую погоду разгорающаяся с каждой секундой, каждой минутой, она не оставляла времени и давала возможности мыслить. Эрик/Келли


**Фандом: ****CSI Miami**

**Пейринг: Келли /Эрик.**

**Рейтинг: М**

**От автора: Tinka, огромное спасибо за помощь и за исправление ошибок! **

**Слияние двух лун**

В полумраке гостиной, освещенной только мерцающим экраном телевизора, были... в принципе, это не важно. На краешке стола, легонько покачиваясь, лежала упаковка от диска. Яркая картинка представляла собой страстно целующуюся пару. Блондинка необыкновенной красоты и смуглый парень, обнаженный до пояса, целовались так самозабвенно, что глядя на них, хотелось последовать их примеру. Качнувшись, последний раз, коробочка упала, раскрылась, и блестящий диск заскользил по ворсу ковра. Чья-то рука подняла его и вставила в дисковод. На экране телевизора замелькали вступительные кадры к фильму. И вот во весь экран можно было прочитать название, кто-то нажал на паузу, кадр замер слегка дрожащие буквы сложились в три слова «Слияние двух лун».

*******

Луч восходящего солнца позолотил листья деревьев, осторожно скользнул по подоконнику, добрался до постели. Под белым атласным покрывалом спала очаровательная блондинка. Ее сон был безмятежен, по губам скользила еле заметная улыбка. Но проказник лучик прыгнул на щеку спящей девушки и затанцевал на аккуратном носике. Девушка сморщилась, чихнула и проснулась. Раскрыв затуманенные сном, светлые как океанские волны глаза, она глянула на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке.

- Шесть, как еще рано.

Но ей не спалось. Потянувшись, как игривая кошка, блондинка сбросила покрывало и с легкостью соскользнула на пол. Девушка была очаровательна. Невысокого роста, стройная, с пышными, достигающими талии, светлыми, больше всего по цвету похожими на сливочное масло волосами. Танцующей походкой она прошлась по спальне и остановилась перед большим во всю стену зеркалом. Улыбнувшись сама себе, она стала рассматривать свое отражение. Девушке в принципе все нравилось. Тонкая талия, небольшая, но хорошо развитая грудь, плоский живот и очаровательная попка. Приподнявшись на носочки, она повертелась в разные стороны, тщательно оглядывая себя со всех сторон. Тяжело вздохнула, взлохматила волосы и, повернувшись к зеркалу спиной, подошла к окну. Легкие тюлевые занавески слегка колыхались от утреннего прохладного ветерка, приятно холодящего обнаженное тело. Красавица высунулась наружу, рассматривая цветущий сад. Все ее существо было переполнено счастьем. Окончен колледж, получила степень бакалавра, неделю назад ей исполнился двадцать один год. Совершеннолетняя. А в эту субботу - через пять дней - свадьба. Девушка улыбнулась и снова подошла к зеркалу.

- Ну что, Келли Дюкейн, еще немного, и вы превратитесь в замужнюю даму, - игривый смех был ее ответом. - Как здорово сменить статус. Я буду серьезная и благоразумная леди. Миссис Беркли.

Жизнь Келли была столь типичной для девушки с Юга. Все было расписано, начиная с рождения. Школа, колледж, замужество, дети. Все, как у всех. Так жила ее прабабка, бабка, мать и теперь пришел ее черед. Еще немного, и она оденет на безымянный пальчик обручальное кольцо, и сосредоточится на семейной жизни. Со своим будущим мужем она была знакома с детства. Они росли вместе и давно знали, что им предназначено вступить в брачный союз, чтобы соединить семейные капиталы, и ее муж должен продолжить дело, начатое их предками аж в прошлом веке.

Девушка жила беззаботной жизнью любимицы семьи. Единственная дочь, племянница и внучка. С самого рождения она получала самое лучшее, все были готовы потакать ее капризам. Но, несмотря на все это, Келли выросла вполне самостоятельной, была уверена в своих силах и возможностях. Добрая и отзывчивая девушка любила свою семью, считала, что любит будущего мужа. Мечтала надеть белое подвенечное платье, дать клятву верности и стать хорошей женой и матерью. Она была счастлива, безрассудно счастлива. Вся ее предстоящая жизнь казалась спокойной и благополучной.

Но сейчас она не могла усидеть на месте. Ее творческая натура и любовь к жизни требовали движения. Приняв душ, Келли стала одеваться. Белые шорты такой длины, как только позволяли консервативные нравы Юга. Облегающая хлопковая маечка, зеленая, как весенняя трава, оттеняла ее глаза. Нижнее белье Келли не носила, лето, жарко, да и зачем скрывать такое великолепное тело. Надев теннисные туфли, она вышла в коридор. Идти через весь дом к выходу не хотелось. Был верный путь, ведущий прямо в сад. Широкое окно, рядом с которым росло огромное дерево. Тополь с детства служил ей лестницей, вот и сейчас, ловко опускалась с ветки на ветку, но не удержавшись, сорвалась и прыгнула на землю, уткнувшись носом в чью-то грудь. Келли замерла. Ее взгляд уперся в блестящую, бронзовую кожу, мускулистый торс и черенок лопаты, с опирающейся на него рукой. Мужская рука и такая загорелая, вернее, смуглая грудь принадлежали незнакомцу, который по какой-то причине оказался под окном. Отступив на шаг, Келли подняла глаза и оторопела. Ее взгляд встретился с насмешливыми, цвета темного шоколада глазами, полные губы и улыбка, ослепительная белоснежная и обезоруживающая, окончательно вывели ее из себя. Так близко, с посторонним мужчиной она ни разу не находилась. А в незнакомце было, что-то звериное, низменное, притягивающее. Келли не понимала, что с ней происходит. От затылка до самого копчика, по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, внизу живота свернулся тугой узел, грудь вдруг напряглась, и маленькие соски проступили сквозь легкую ткань футболки. Они стояли и смотрели, не отрываясь друг другу в глаза. Улыбка молодого человека стала шире, в глазах прыгали золотые искорки. А Келли вдруг почувствовала, что хочется, очень хочется дотронуться до этого столь притягательного тела.

- Эрик! Ты где пропал? - голос дворецкого нарушил тишину.

- Я здесь, - молодой человек повернулся, взял лопату и пошел на зов.

Келли, не отрываясь, смотрела ему вслед. На нем были одеты только джинсы, вытертые почти добела, рваные, сквозь прорехи которых просвечивала бронзовая кожа. Эти джинсы небрежно держались на бедрах и были опущены так низко, что легко можно было рассмотреть пикантную ямочку. Девушка не могла оторвать глаза от удаляющегося парня. Он, словно нарочно, повернулся, улыбнулся ей понимающе и скрылся за углом дома.

Келли схватилась за лицо, ее щеки горели, сердце бешено билось в горле, она не понимала, чего ей хочется больше, плакать или смеяться, но одно знала точно - ей хотелось снова с ним встретиться, очень.

Девушка словно в забытьи пошла по саду, в голове был туман, лишь оказавшись около конюшни, Келли пришла в себя. Конная прогулка, вот что ей нужно, чтобы успокоить нервы.

Несмотря на свой рост, Келли с легкостью запрыгнула на лошадь и как стрела сорвалась с места. Перемахнув через изгородь, всадница понеслась вдоль реки. Встречный ветер развевал ее волосы, а бешеная скачка расслабляла. Доехав до края поместья, Келли развернулась. На обратном пути лошадь шла медленно, шагом. Мерное покачивание в такт шагам убаюкивало. Ставшее горячим солнце припекало спину. Келли чувствовала, что еще немного - и она уснет верхом на лошади. Пришпорив ее, Келли поторопилась вернуться, и, отдав уставшее животное одному из работающих на конюшне, пошла домой.

Ледяной душ приятно остудил разгоряченное тело. Келли вышла из ванной и, не вытираясь, упала на постель. Не прошло и пяти минут, как она уже спала. Время только приближалось к девяти, в поместье начинался новый день.

Келли спала беспокойно, ей снился Эрик, они играли в догонялки, и, сколько ни пыталась она его догнать, ничего не получалось. Он убегал, не давался ей в руки. Ее сон прервался стуком в дверь. В спальню, весело смеясь, ворвались две девушки. Очень разные, по-своему красивые, они прыгнули на постель рядом с Келли и принялись ее тормошить.

- Спящая красавица, вставай, - говорила одна, кудрявая брюнетка.

- Вставай, опоздаешь на примерку, - вторила ей другая, большие карие глаза девушки смеялись. - Келли, ну просыпайся.

- Стелла, Нати, вы что, с ума сошли, отстаньте, - Келли пыталась отбиваться, но подруги стащили ее на пол, и ей волей-неволей пришлось вставать.

- Келл, ты забыла, - Стелла стала серьезной, - сегодня последняя примерка твоего подвенечного платья, ты обещала нас взять с собой.

- Соня, мы можем и обидеться, - приняв картинную позу, выговаривала Наталья все еще сонной Келли. - Ждем тебя почти час, а ваше высочество, видите ли, спит.

- Ну, все, все, встаю, дайте умыться и одеться, и мы поедем, - Келли вошла в ванную, плеснула холодной водой в лицо и поняла, что от веселого и счастливого утреннего настроения ничего не осталось. Ей не хотелось ехать на примерку и подвенечное платье вместе со свадьбой перестали быть заманчивыми. Но ничего не поделаешь, надо. Не слушая, что говорят подруги, которые сгорали от нетерпения, она долго выбирала, что бы ей одеть. Узкое белое трикотажное платье выгодно подчеркивало изгибы ее тела, туфельки на высокой шпильке, и завершили ансамбль неброские, но весьма дорогие украшения.

- Келл, ты что, на свидание собралась, - с явным интересом спросила Наталья.

- Ух ты, - у Стеллы глаза расширились, когда она увидела Келли. Подруга явно превзошла саму себя. - Ты как картинка из журнала мод.

- Хватит болтать, - Келли вышла из спальни, не понимая, почему она злится.

Три подруги, абсолютно разные, совершенно не похожие, девушки из высшего общества, «принятые в свете», как было принято говорить, были безупречны. Уверенные в себе, они грациозно ступали по выложенной плиткой аллее, направляясь к ожидающей их машине.

- Вот это да! - с придыханием проговорила Наталья, ее взгляд был устремлен на молодого человека, он явно выделялся среди рабочих, которые сооружали навес для свадебного торжества. – Какой мужчина…

Келли делала все возможное, чтобы не смотреть на Эрика, но глаза сами по себе уставились на него. Снова, как утром, ее охватило волнение, и она смотрела, как он, широко расставив ноги, забивает в землю небольшую сваю. Тяжелый молоток раз за разом вгонял в грунт деревяшку и ассоциации, что вызвали эти движения, когда Келли смотрела на работу Эрика, были слишком прямолинейны, а желания безумны и невыполнимы. Бронзовая кожа, блестящая он пота, выступившего от тяжелой работы на солнце, притягивала к себе, как магнит. Он был столь сексуален, что не заметить это мог только слепой. А Келли обладала великолепным зрением. На мгновение он остановился, поднял голову и их взгляды встретились. Удивление, что скользнуло в темных глазах, сменилось пониманием и улыбка, ослепительная и зовущая, заставила Келли позабыть все на свете. Лишь воспитание и присутствие подруг не дало ей совершить опрометчивый поступок, а как хотелось…

- Келли, ау, - Стелла помахала рукой у нее перед носом. - Ты где?

- Келл, кто он? - Наталья, как и Келли, не сводила глаз с Эрика. - Я бы не отказалась провести с ним пару-тройку ночек, наверное, в постели он хорош.

- Нати, ты, как всегда, думаешь об одном, - благоразумная Стелла была не столь восприимчива к мужской красоте.

- Не знаю, - достаточно грубо ответила Келли Наталье. - Рабочий, не видишь, - ее злило излишнее внимание подруги к Эрику.

- Мы едем или нет? - Стелла уже сидела за рулем.

Машина развернулась и поехала к воротам. В зеркале дальнего обзора Келли увидела глаза, взгляд которых проник ей в душу. Она не могла ничего с собой поделать, она хотела его - впервые в своей жизни она испытывала столь сильное влечение, заставляющее ее терять разум.

Свадебное платье было великолепным, под стать хозяйке. Стелла с Натальей с восхищением смотрели на Келли. Каскад воздушных кружев, волны гипюра, блестящий атлас. Платье вполне подошло бы сказочной принцессе. Только Келли была какая-то странная, ей все не нравилось – там жмет, здесь колется, корсет тугой - дышать нечем, казалось, еще немного - и она расплачется. Ну кто обращает внимание на слезы девушки за несколько дней до свадьбы? Невесте положено плакать, поэтому подруги лишь подшучивали и поддразнивали Келли, а та хотела как можно быстрей избавиться от ставшего ей ненавистным наряда.

Всю обратную дорогу все разговоры так или иначе сводились к предстоящей свадьбе. Келли, как могла, поддерживала веселый разговор, но, чем ближе они подъезжали к дому, тем сильнее у нее сжималось сердце. Прежде чем проститься, девушки договорились о вечерней встрече. В город приехал парк аттракционов, и они решили пойти развлечься. Как-никак, это были последние свободные от семейных обязанностей дни их самой юной подруги.

Все оставшееся время до вечера Келли просидела в беседке с книгой руках, делая вид, что читает. Но если бы кто-нибудь поинтересовался, чем она так увлечена, она не назвала бы даже название книги, да и держала она ее вверх ногами, лишь иногда опуская невидящие глаза и пробегая по нечитаемым строчкам. Она наблюдала, она не могла отвлечься от столь приятного и возбуждающего действия, как работающий Эрик. Как он ловко, в несколько ударов забивает гвоздь, как напрягаются мускулы под его гладкой кожей, когда он с кем-то вдвоем поднимает тяжелую доску, как жадно пьет воду и прозрачные струйки текут по подбородку, скатываясь по груди вниз. При каждом звуке его голоса замирало сердце и ей хотелось сорваться с места и куда-то бежать, бежать, но она сидела, как приклеенная, завороженная его тигриной грацией, грацией мужчины, привыкшего к физическому труду. Она была уверена, что он осознает, какое впечатление произвел на нее.

Наступил вечер. Тишина и покой царили в саду, а на лужайке перед домом был установлен шатер, расставлены столы и стулья. Ее родители побеспокоились обо всем заранее. Сегодня вечером они уезжали по делам на Север и должны вернуться за день до свадьбы. Келли бездумно валялась на диване в гостиной, тупо глядя в экран телевизора, но стоило ей только закрыть глаза, она сразу же видела понимающую улыбку так зачаровавшего ее парня. Напряжение нарастало с каждой минутой. Одна в пустом доме. Прислуга разошлась. Келли вдруг стало страшно, она пожалела, что отказалась поехать с подругами в парк аттракционов. Но уже было поздно, в широко распахнутое окно ее спальни заглядывала огромная желтая луна.

Келли мучила жажда, пришлось пойти на кухню. Она открыла холодильник, достала бутылку ледяной воды, приложила к пылающим щекам, и протянула руки под струю холодной воды. Холод подействовал отрезвляюще. Но успокоиться до конца у нее не получалось. Как Келли ни пыталась думать о чем-то другом, ее мысли возвращались к Эрику. Она схватила стакан, стоящий на столе и уже хотела со всей силы запустить его в стену, но одумалась. Понимая, что этим поступком привлечет внимание прислуги. А старая няня вряд ли отвяжется от нее, пока не допытается, что с ней происходит. Но этого Келли не хотела больше всего. Она не могла стоять на месте и, чтобы занять себя чем-то, подошла к окну и открыла его. Луна серебристым светом заполнила кухню. «Проклятая, все из-за тебя!» - со стоном проговорила Келли, выискивая виновного и ответственного за ее нынешнее состояние.

Постепенно Келли стала приходить в себя. Поняла, что время позднее, и, если она не ляжет спать, завтра будет выглядеть не лучшим образом. И решительным шагом направилась в спальню. С разбегу бросившись на кровать, Келли, что было сил, вцепилась в подушку, словно этот предмет мог послужить якорем и противостоять тем силам, что разрывали ее изнутри. Такого Келли не испытывала ни разу. Ее тело отказывалось подчиняться разуму. Ее словно разрывало на две части. Да. Нет. Нельзя. Можно. Она металась по широкой постели, не находя себе места. В конце концов Келли вцепилась зубами себе в руку. Резкая боль слегка отрезвила ее, а вкус собственной крови окончательно вернул способность трезво мыслить. Келли лежала, словно распятая, раскинув руки и ноги. Ей не хватало воздуха. Можно было подумать, что она только что пробежала спринтерскую дистанцию. Но, по крайней мере, она уже могла себя контролировать. Чувство стыда заставило изменить положение тела и свернуться в клубочек. Глаза щипало от подступивших слез.

- Что со мной, какой дьявол в меня вселился? - спрашивала она саму себя, натягивая одеяло на голову, ее начало трясти как в лихорадке. И пусть не с такой силой, не так яростно, но ей все равно хотелось оказаться рядом с Эриком, почувствовать его тепло, целоваться и, в конце концов, заняться любовью. Но Келли только вздохнула, понимая невозможность исполнения своих желаний. Все происходящие было похоже на чью-то злую насмешку.

- Нет, нет, нет, - как молитву твердила девушка. - Нет, это все было не со мной, мне это приснилось, так не должно быть.

Все чувства, желания, непристойные мысли постепенно растворялись, превращаясь в легкий туман. Голова стала тяжелой, веки сомкнулись, и она погрузилась в сон. Бесполезно - и во сне он преследовал ее, улыбался, манил за собой, протягивал руки, она стремилась ему навстречу, но он ускользал.

Келли застонала и проснулась. Скомканные простыни, смятое покрывало, подушки, валяющиеся на полу, и она - поперек кровати, измученная одуряющим сном. За окном темнота отступала, близился рассвет. Девушка металась по спальне, не находя себе места, наконец, распахнула шкаф и достала первую попавшуюся рубашку, накинула на плечи и выскочила в коридор. Знакомое окно, тополь - и вот она уже почти на земле. Последний прыжок и она оказывается в чьих-то крепких объятиях. Страха нет. Она знает, чьи руки обнимают ее тело и ее руки обхватывают шею молодого человека, и Келли со всей силой прижимается к жаркому, даже в ночной предрассветной прохладе, телу.

- Ты как здесь оказался? - Келли нечем дышать, ее сердце бешено бьется, а она еще сильнее прижимается к Эрику.

- Я ждал тебя, - он зарывается лицом в волосы девушки, вдыхая изумительный аромат. - Я знал, что ты придешь.

- Сумасшедший, ты сидел под окном целую ночь, - она счастливо смеется, ее переполняют противоречивые чувства, она понимает неправильность своих действий, но по-другому поступить не в состоянии.

Предрассветный туман поднимается от реки, наполняя сад влажностью и заставляя Келли дрожать. Но это мелочи, по сравнению с теми ощущениями, что переполняют ее.

- Келли, ты необыкновенная, - хриплый голос Эрика волнует кровь и - о чудо - его мягкие и теплые губы касаются рта Келли. Поцелуй – упоительный, сладкий, как кленовый сироп – сводит с ума и лишает последней воли.

Келли не помнила, как они оказались в доме, что говорили, что делали. Остаток ночи превратился в бесконечное падение в пропасть, наполненную страстью, испепеляющими поцелуями, полную блаженства и неги.

Три дня и три ночи пролетели, как один бесконечный волшебный миг. Келли уходила из дома утром. Когда она просыпалась, Эрика уже не было, он исчезал, как тень, еще до восхода солнца. Быстрый завтрак - и она бежала к реке, где ее ждали. Они проводили дни вместе, не расставаясь. Такой счастливой Келли не была ни разу. Ей нравилось в Эрике все - его руки, глаза, улыбка, губы, тело с упругими мышцами, они не бугрились, а чуть заметно проступали под бронзовой кожей, такой гладкой, что можно было завидовать. Поцелуи – нежные и осторожные, глубокие, затягивающие, заставляющие кружиться голову, лишающие дыхания.

Это была страсть, вспыхнувшая с первого взгляда, и, как костер в жаркую погоду, она разгоралась с каждой секундой, каждой минутой, не оставляя времени и не позволяя мыслить. Говорят, что страсть, как легко разгорается, с такой же легкостью и гаснет. Так бывает всегда? Почему? Почему быстрый бурный поток, несущийся с бешеной скоростью, постепенно превращается в полноводную, плавно текущую реку, катящую свои воды для слияния с океаном? Почему страсть, несущая двоих вперед, не замечая преград, не может стать медленной и спокойной любовью? Может. Только для этого нужно время, а его не было у Келли и Эрика. Пока они, поглощенные друг другом, не замечали ничего вокруг себя, другие люди - более мудрые, как они считали, и умные - все решили за влюбленных.

Наступила пятница. Келли проснулась поздно, она знала, что сегодня не будет «их» дня, сегодня приезжают родители, сегодня репетиция свадьбы, сегодня ее последний день, когда ее могут называть Келли Дюкейн. А о том, что будет завтра, она не думала.

В просторной гостиной собрались два семейства, последний разговор, последние приготовления, завтра их дети станут мужем и женой, и миссия родителей будет завершена. Все так просто, но Келли тщательно скрывала свой страх под напускной веселостью - если получится, до завтра она будет далеко-далеко от ее родного города. Увы, мечты остаются мечтами. Она не могла знать происходящего на пустынном берегу реки.

Местный шериф и двое его помощников скрутили Эрика, заломив ему руки за спину, повалили на мокрую глинистую землю. Полицейские действовали профессионально. Один их них наступил тяжелым кованым ботинком на горло молодого человека, почти придушив его. Шериф, взведя курок двустволки, приставил дуло между глаз. Холодные и равнодушные слова словно впивались в раскаленный мозг избитого парня.

- Тебе на сборы двенадцать часов, чтобы завтра и твоего духа не было в городе, - полицейский сильнее надавил на горло. - Если тебя еще кто-нибудь увидит с девчонкой Дюкейн, пожалеть об этом ты не успеешь.

Ударив Эрика напоследок несколько раз, полицейские равнодушно стали подниматься на берег. Шериф повернулся, поднял винтовку и прицелился, пуля попала в землю в нескольких миллиметрах от головы.

- Запомни, ублюдок, мы не шутим.

Трое, облеченные властью, подошли к машине, стоящей на высоком берегу. В ней сидела надменная пожилая дама. Бабушка Келли, хозяйка этого маленького городка, не могла допустить, чтобы ее внучка совершила глупость. Судьба Келли была давно и бесповоротно решена. Жизнь и судьба оборванца, случайно вмешавшего в ее планы, не имела никакого значения.

Машина уехала, полицейские ушли. Эрик с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его жизнь и по его собственному мнению ничего не стоила. Но Келли, это солнечная девушка, так неожиданно вторгшаяся в его жизнь, была ему слишком дорога, чтобы он мог рисковать ею. Он прекрасно понимал, что у них нет будущего и спонтанно принятое решение сбежать было не просто глупым, а небезопасным. У него даже не было дома, куда он мог ее привести. Что он мог ей дать кроме любви? Недаром говорится, «когда нужда приходит в дом, любовь выпрыгивает из окна». Нищенское существование, голод и холод. Нет, ее место здесь, в этом цветущем городке, с родными и близкими, в привычной обстановке. Может быть, будет тяжело расстаться, но это необходимость, от которой не убежать. Только уехать из города, не попрощавшись с Келли, он не мог, ему было все равно, что потом с ним сделает шериф, но он не мог позволить себе исчезнуть просто так, не посмотрев Келли в глаза, не попытаться хотя бы объяснить, почему они должны расстаться. Эрик спустился к воде, смыл кровь и пошел на их место, где они договорились встретиться после заката.

Время бежало неумолимо, вот уже и солнце село, сумерки плавно перетекли в ночь. Желтый шар луны осветил землю. Эрик сидел в тени высокого дерева, стоящего на берегу реки. Он ждал, Келли все не было. Луна плавно перемещалась по небу, время перешло за полночь. Ждать не было смысла, она уже не придет. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал. Пора уходить. Этот город надолго запомнится ему - он уносил в сердце память о белокурой принцессе, что подарила ему свою любовь.

- Эрик, - нежный как звон колокольчика голос остановил его.

- Келли, - облегчение, смешанное с внезапным взрывом эмоций, клокотало в его крови. Возбуждение, волна горячей обжигающей радости, счастья – она пришла.

- Прости, мне пришлось слишком долго ждать, пока все уснут, - она шагнула к нему, обняла, и он испытал просто чувственное наслаждение от ее запаха, от вида ее бледного лица, ее белокурых волос. Ему нужно было осязать ее всю, ее кожу, прижать как можно ближе к себе.

Это было не просто желание - жгучий голод. Келли стояла перед ним, он жаждал ее, как жаждут пищу, воду, воздух. Она была тем, за что он, не раздумывая, отдал бы жизнь.

Эрик поцеловал ее, и губы оказались мягкими, сладкими и огненно-горячими. На мгновение Келли напряглась, затем с тихим вздохом ответила на поцелуй. Она с силой прижималась к нему, и он ощущал ее всю, ее тело, горячее и податливое тело. Поцелуй становился все крепче, его язык осторожно касался ее языка, дразня и лаская. Келли отвечала с той же страстью, негромко всхлипывая. Руки Эрика скользнули под футболку, девушка послушно подняла руки, и футболка упала на траву. Пальцы касались обжигающе-мягкой кожи, лаская обнаженное тело. Дыхание Келли было горячим и частым, губы Эрика скользили по ее шее, груди, он пощекотал ее кожу языком, и Келли со стоном выгнулась, прижимаясь голым животом к его телу. Он целовал, нежно покусывая мочку ее уха. И по ее телу одна за другой прокатывались волны дрожи, а из горла вырывался чуть слышный, полный желания стон. Эрик прошелся по телу Келли руками, дразня и лаская ее грудь, наслаждаясь тем, как под его пальцами твердеют ее соски.

- Хочу, - задыхаясь от возбуждения, прошептала она. - Хочу тебя, не останавливайся,

Это не могло продолжаться бесконечно, и Эрик прижал ее бедра к своим и они слились в одно целое. Келли широко-широко открыла глаза и вскрикнула, отзываясь на его движения своими – в унисон. Он взял ее, жадно припадая губами к ее губам. Как же Келли была красива - закинутая назад голова, полуоткрытые губы, шепчущие что-то невнятное… Наконец, она вскрикнула и задрожала всем телом, они замедлили движения, на пару минут замерли, пока Эрик губами, руками и бедрами не довел ее снова до стона, а потом и до крика. Напряжение мышц, тел, голода дошло до предела. Наслаждение огненной волной захлестнуло их обоих и сожгло все мысли в пепел.

Время остановилось, оно просто текло мимо них, не задевая. В туманном небе светились две луны, то соединяясь, то распадаясь. Так и двое на речном берегу - были вместе, но бесконечно далеки, их последняя встреча, последняя, безумная, полная жаркой страсти ночь уходила прочь.

В предрассветных сумерках они обнимались, и никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Но, что бы они не делали, как бы долго не стояли так безмолвно, обнимаясь, все было кончено. Их пути расходились в разные стороны. Жизнь - не сказка, и принцесса никогда не может быть вместе с нищим.

Келли равнодушно стояла перед зеркалом, горничная надевала на нее свадебный наряд. Пышное платье давило на плечи, кружева и шелк раздражали. Хмурое лицо Келли очень не нравилось ее матери, она сидела рядом и наблюдала, как ее дочь готовится к свадебной церемонии. Девушка была погружена в себя, печальное лицо, глаза, наполненные слезами, судорожное дыхание – все это раздражало миссис Дюкейн.

- Келли, ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя сегодня не свадьба, а похороны.

- Какая разница, - буркнула в ответ Келли. Она знала, если промолчит, мать ее изведет своими нравоучениями. - Я не выспалась, болит голова, и вообще невеста должна плакать.

Только Келли дала себе слово, что никто - ни гости, ни родственники - не должны знать, что с ней происходит, это было ее личное дело. Она мучилась от переполнявшего ее чувства потери, она ненавидела своего будущего мужа и больше всего хотела оказаться на пыльной дороге, по которой сейчас шел Эрик, уходя все дальше и дальше от города, навсегда покидая ее жизнь.

Венчание, свадебный прием прошли великолепно. Родители молодых со счастливыми лицами смотрели на своих детей. Келли была весела и обаятельная, очаровательная улыбка не покидала ее губы, только глаза – зеленые, холодные как лед – были равнодушными. Лишь очень внимательный человек мог заметить появляющиеся в них тоску и боль. И это не ускользнуло от пристального взгляда ее деспотичной бабки, но она была довольна. Характером внучка пошла в нее. Редкая девушка могла бы так себя вести, испытывая те чувства, что поселились в душе Келли. Свадьба удалась - об этом шептались по углам приглашенные гости. Желали молодым счастья и скорейшего появления наследников. Келли усмехнулась про себя - какой будет скандал, если ее ребенок будет похож на Эрика. Она была уверена в том, что ночи, проведенные вместе, не прошли даром. Может, это ощущение и мечта о том, что у нее будет его сын или дочь, давали ей силу и помогали не сорваться в отчаянье? Этого было так мало и так много в ее положении. Она так внезапно обрела любовь и так же быстро ее потеряла, но она не смирилась и не собиралась становиться послушной женой - нет, она не будет потакать своему мужу, она не будет беспрекословно его слушаться. Она вырвется из этого ада, называемого семейная жизнь, и у нее все будет так, как она захочет. Только Эрика не будет, никогда…

Долгожданный вечер принес облегчение. Новоявленный муж, принесенный в супружескую спальню в бесчувственном состоянии, спал как убитый. Келли, измученная, и наконец получившая возможность быть сама собой, с остервенением вытаскивала из прически заколки, розочки, невидимки, желая распустить волосы. И вот волна светлых волос рассыпалась по плечам, сразу стало легче физически, но грудь болела, словно ее сердце хотело разорваться на части.

Платье, надоевшее за день, мешало. Отказавшись от помощи горничной, она никак не могла из него выпутаться. Келли рылась в ящичках комода, пытаясь найти ножницы. В этой спальне все было чужое, незнакомое, они были в доме ее мужа. О чудо, ножницы нашлись, и девушка с явным наслаждением разрезала атласную ткань, сдернула с себя платье и отшвырнула его в угол - ей было все равно, что скажут по этому поводу родители мужа. Надоело.

Как и пять дней назад, Келли стояла перед зеркалом и рассматривала себя. Прошло меньше недели, а словно промелькнула вечность. От счастливой и беззаботной Келли, которая с радостью ждала день свадьбы, ничего не осталось. Та Келли умерла, исчезла, растворилась, пропала, ее не было, вместо нее в зеркало смотрела женщина, сумевшая за такой короткий срок прожить жизнь, обрести и потерять любовь, разбитое сердце, несбывшиеся ожидания. Горько улыбнувшись, Келли подняла руки, чтобы поправить волосы. На пальце блеснуло бриллиантовое кольцо, она, сдирая кожу, сорвала кольцо и бросила на пол. Келли посмотрела на себя. Дорогое кружевное белье, купленное за баснословные деньги, специально для свадьбы оказалось всего лишь украшением. Пьяный муж спал, да и не хотела Келли, чтобы он ее раздевал, дотрагивался до нее, она содрогнулась, лишь представив, как он будет ее ласкать. Нет. Только не сейчас, не так сразу. Слишком свежи были в памяти прикосновения и объятия Эрика, вот кому бы она доверила себя и с огромным удовольствием наблюдала бы, как его нежные и аккуратные пальцы снимают кружева, освобождая ее тело для занятия любовью. Келли не выдержала, из ее горла вырвался стон, так долго сдерживаемые слезы были готовы пролиться. Пошатываясь от бессилия и боли, она подошла к окну, села на подоконник и уставилась безжизненными глазами на луну. Сильная и нестерпимая боль сжала ее сердце, она всхлипнула, и слезы боли и потери, горькие, не приносящие облегчения, переполнили ее глаза. Медленно, одна за другой, слезинки стекали по щекам, через минуту она плакала навзрыд, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы никто не услышал и не узнал о ее боли.

*********

Порыв ветра, прилетевшего с океана, раскрыл балконную дверь, она ударилась о небольшой столик и ваза с цветами с грохотом упала на пол и разбилась вдребезги, нарушив тишину. Посредине комнаты, в ворохе разбросанной одежды прямо на полу, на мягком и пушистом ковре спали двое. Разбившая ваза нарушила их сон.

Женщина всхлипнула и резко села. Слезы ручьем текли из ее глаз, жгучая боль утраты сводила с ума, грудь сжимало словно обручем, не давая свободно дышать. Приснившийся сон был столь ярок и реален, что она никак не могла прийти в себя. Закрыв лицо руками, она уткнулась головой в пол, не переставая плакать.

Молодой человек, с трудом разлепив сонные глаза, с недоумением смотрел на свою подругу. Он никак не мог понять - спит или уже проснулся, потому что представшая перед ним картина была невероятна. Келли плакала! За все то время, что они были знакомы, он ни разу не видел ее слез. Разве можно было считать слезами те несколько капель соленой влаги, что она украдкой смахивала со своих щек в минуты отчаяния? Келли, прославившаяся своей выдержкой, скрывавшая свои чувства при любых обстоятельствах, плакала навзрыд. Эрик растерялся. Женские слезы - сильнодействующее средство, а слезы Келли оказали на него ошеломляющее действие. Он не знал, что делать, как поступить.

- Келл, Келли, - он наклонился, и, подняв ее с пола, привлек к себе.

Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, горячие слезы, казалось, насквозь прожигали кожу. Справившись с волнением, Эрик старался успокоить плачущую женщину. Он гладил ее по волосам, шептал какие-то ласковые слова, переходя с английского на испанский язык. Прижал ее к себе и укачивал, словно маленького ребенка.

- Тише, успокойся, все в порядке, это был просто страшный сон, - его губы целовали мокрое и соленое от слез, такое любимое лицо. Пальцы ласкали спину, пробегая по позвоночнику.

Несмотря ни на что, Келли никак не могла успокоиться, ей казалось, что она все в своем сне и стоит на пыльной дороге, провожая взглядом уходящего от нее Эрика. Он уходил, не оборачиваясь, снова оставляя ее одну, как это было всегда. Только в этот раз было очень больно, она не хотела, не могла его потерять. Слезы градом катились из глаз, как она ни старалась - ничего не получалось, боль не отпускала. Наверное, в этих слезах вылилось все то, что она с такой тщательностью прятала в глубине своей души, не давая вырваться: все подавленные эмоции, все страхи, все горести, что скопились за прошедшие годы, - все выплеснулось наружу.

- Келли, пожалуйста, - умолял ее Эрик, - не надо плакать, я не знаю, что мне делать, - он взял ее лицо в ладони. - Милая, любимая, что случилось, ты пугаешь меня, - он коснулся губами ее лба. - Боже, Келли, ты вся горишь.

Эрик прижимал ее к себе, чувствуя, что она дрожит. Ветер из балконной двери был достаточно прохладным, и сидеть на полу было холодно. Подняться на ноги, не выпуская Келли из рук, было сложной задачей, но у него получилось. Опустившись на диван, он сдернул покрывало и укутал в него женщину. Может, оттого, что Келли согрелась, может, просто потому, что все слезы кончились, но она начала успокаиваться. Обруч, стягивающий грудь, ослаб, боль потихоньку отступала, давая ей возможность дышать. Сознание, затуманенное не отпускающим сном, прояснилось. Келли поняла, что она дома, в своей квартире, и Эрик рядом, обнимает ее, осторожно и нежно вытирает ее слезы ладонями. Высвободившись из покрывала, Келли с какой-то одержимостью обняла Эрика за шею, и все еще прерывающимся голосом, глядя ему глаза, проговорила.

- Обещай мне, пожалуйста, обещай, что никогда не бросишь меня, обещай, - она прижалась к нему с такой силой, что пальцы впились в кожу спины, оставляя отметины. - Никогда, ты мне нужен, очень нужен.

- Бог мой, Келли, - Эрик приблизил лицо к лицу Келли, и, целуя ее в кончик носа, распухшего от слез, сказал. - Бросить тебя? Никогда и ничто не заставит меня это сделать. Обещаю, - его губы скользили по щекам, легонько касались век. - Разве я могу тебя бросить? Ты моя жизнь. Я люблю тебя, Келли, люблю больше жизни.

На измученном, заплаканном лице Келли проскользнула слабая улыбка.

- Эрик, я, наверное, страшная, зареванная, не смотри на меня, - Келли попыталась спрятать лицо, голос ее был дрожащим и хриплым, но рыдания прекратились полностью

- Келл, - Эрик улыбался, по-прежнему держа голову Келли в руках. Большие пальцы нежно гладили ее горячие щеки. - Ты самая красивая, самая-самая, даже такая заплаканная и испуганная. Очень и очень красивая.

Келли вздохнула, отвела руки Эрика от лица и улыбнулась. Некоторое время они молчали, приходя в себя от пережитого. Эрик устроился поудобней на диване и привлек к себе Келли. Она вытянулась вдоль его тела, положив голову ему на грудь, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной и гладкой коже.

- Келл, что случилось? Ты так плакала, что напугала меня, - вопрос был задан очень осторожно. Рука Эрика перебирала волосы Келли, лаская и успокаивая. Спрашивая, он боялся ее обидеть или, не дай бог, заставить пережить заново все то, что привело к такому бурному проявлению чувств.

Келли помолчала. Приподнялась - видимо, решившись рассказать, что произошло, и объяснить причину слез - и, поймав его взгляд, сказала.

- Это был сон, но очень реальный, словно я была там. И во сне ты он меня уходил, я теряла тебя, теряла свою любовь. Это было так больно и безнадежно, - голос Келли вздрогнул, на глазах появились слезы.

- Нет, Келл, не надо, если тебе это причиняет боль, не надо, не рассказывай, - Эрик приложил палец к ее губам.

В этот раз Келли справилась с нахлынувшими вновь чувствами, сглотнула комок, застрявший в горле.

- Я люблю тебя, люблю, а любовь – это, оказывается, очень больно, больно до слез.

- Разве раньше ты не любила? - Эрик резко замолчал, пожалев о словах, слетевших с языка. Он не хотел обидеть Келли.

- Так - никогда, - она приблизила свое лицо к лицу Эрика и поцеловала его в губы, медленно и нежно. - Я очень долго сопротивлялась, делала все возможное, старалась как могла,- Келли говорила, а ее губы касались щек Эрика, дыхание обжигало. - Загоняла преследующее меня чувство как можно глубже, искала замену тебе, мне казалось, что у меня получилось. Но все было бесполезно,- она снова коснулась губ Эрика, замерла на мгновение, словно раздумывала, что сделать - продолжить поцелуй или объяснение, приподнялась и, уже глядя ему в глаза, закончила. - Но это было сильнее меня, и сопротивляться не было сил. Я люблю тебя, мне очень-очень хорошо, и очень больно и страшно.

- Келли, - Эрик смотрел на Келли, а ее лицо расплывалось у него в глазах. Он не представлял, что объяснение в любви может оказать на него такое влияние. - Как хорошо, что ты есть, ты рядом, и я постараюсь, и сделаю все возможное, чтобы любовь не причиняла тебе боли, обязательно постараюсь.

Перевернувшись на бок, Эрик наклонился над Келли, пристально глядя ей в лицо. Они снова молчали. Но, даже не говоря друг другу ни слова, они очень хорошо понимали друг друга. За то время, что они были близки, случались такие моменты, когда между ними было вот такое понимание. Не нужны были слова, хватало просто взгляда, улыбки, жеста и каждый знал, что хочет другой.

Целовался Эрик восхитительно, так же, как во сне, даже лучше, и кожа у него была такая же гладкая, что пальцы скользили по ней, не встречая никакого сопротивления. И Келли желала его с неменьшей силой, чем ее приснившийся двойник. Тело женщины незамедлительно отреагировало на поцелуй и ласки. Обхватив Эрика руками за шею, Келли отдалась его власти. И это бесконечное падение в чувственную пропасть было волшебным, наполненное нежностью и страстью. Ночные призраки и боль растворились окончательно. Все вокруг кружилось в сладостном вихре, унося все дальше и дальше…


End file.
